


A Grizzly Kind of Love

by Wendigobunny



Category: The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Bestiality, Blood and Violence, F/M, Female Bear on Human Male Sexual Violence, Graphic Bear Violence, Male Friendship, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigobunny/pseuds/Wendigobunny
Summary: Back in 2016, I was a sweet, summer child. In those days, you could read a work of fiction in peace, even share it with your friends, share a hearty laugh, understand the difference between fiction & non fiction. You could watch a movie like 2016's The Revenant; you might be the only one in that crowd who can witness a human man cowardly attack baby bear cubs and feel a twinge of anger and hatred for that man in your heart, knowing your loyalties as both a mother & someone who respects animal life would renounce such an act as the lowest of the low.You might find yourself then shocked to be the only one enjoying the "Grizzly Bear Scene" to the degree that I was. Needless to say, I think there are plenty of others who secretly enjoyed it too, but would have preferred perhaps a different outcome, and might want to enjoy the scene from a different perspective.For reference, here is a small clip of the scene. Note this is only part of the scene, which goes on for a long time.https://vimeo.com/150120476My sincerest apologies to Leo D, who I'm sure would actually laugh quite heartily at this. Obviously this is written very tongue in cheek. ;) Enjoy.
Relationships: Hugh Glass/Female Grizzly
Kudos: 5





	A Grizzly Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this back in 2016, I had it up for only a few weeks; I hadn't even started writing in the Hannibal fandom at the time yet (I began right around this time, though.) I had a single comment that was indelibly marked in my mind. All caps, vehement:
> 
> "YOU ARE EVERYTHING THAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD."
> 
> Since then I've been called a dog fucker and much, much worse. I'm of course none of those things, just someone with a vivid sense of imagination and a keen hatred of animal cruelty. ;) If anyone is confused though - this is a work of fiction and is entirely tongue in cheek. None of what happens here is even physically plausible. Enjoy!

The enormous female grizzly bear smelled the human before she saw him, and she certainly noted his presence far before he did hers. Certainly far before he saw her cubs. She was smart, cunning, wary, and skilled in these woods. Here, she was queen. No one touched her cubs. No one LOOKED at her cubs. Not without meeting her and answering to her.

And this slender, slight homosapien would answer. He was standing there, the stupid one, stinking up the woods with his foul stench as only a human could. He raised his gun, cocking it, panting noisily, looking around for her and unable to see her. He walked with loud “crunch crunch crunch”, steps that echoed through the still, cold fog of the thick forest. 

She laughed to herself. He'd never see her if she didn't want him to. Her little cubs mewled and wobbled along in a panic, telling her of the danger she knew of already. She sniffed at the air quietly, signaled to her beloved babies to get home immediately, and came up behind him.

She stood at her full height of six and a half feet before him and bellowed to give him fair warning, yet as soon as she saw his icy blue eyes, something inside her unhinged. A hunger. An uncontrollable desire. She had to have him, and had to have him NOW.

She began barreling forward and lept passionately at the weak human. He foolishly tried to hit her with his gun, which she deflected and tossed aside like the toy that it was to her. His cries of fear were like a lover's siren song to her ears. His meaty, fleshy ass looked ripe for the taking, and she was certainly going to get her fill, in more ways than one.

Snagging his bodily coverings in her massive jowls, she pulled him several feet, wanting to get a better look at his face, play with him a bit before diving in. He struggled, trying to punch her, grasping at her fur for purchase, fighting to slow the rapid speed at which she dragged his body across the forest floor. What a funny, small, weak creature, she laughed aloud in great brays that seemed to terrify the man. He was screaming himself hoarse and she bellowed back at him to shut up, but he didn't seem to get the message.

She sank her teeth into his thigh and yanked him further as he howled in agony, and she prodded a wet nose at his face to push his arms apart and hold them away from his face. She had to see those piercing, odd, forward facing orbs again. He would not stop thrashing and feebly punching at her though, so at last she roughly flipped him onto his belly. Obstinate beasts, these humans. He wanted to get to business then, she would.

He whimpered helplessly as she swiped one enormous paw at his back, her razor sharp claws tearing several inches through skin and sinew. A burst of bright crimson splashed across her face in satisfyingly hot spurts and she slacked her jaw to allow the delicious beads to fall upon her waiting tongue. She grabbed hold of his back and violently shook him about like a rag doll.

The powerful, mighty queen tore his pants off with her teeth, taking some tasty man flesh with the effort, and roughly forced his legs apart with her thick, furry, tree trunk thighs. She sat firmly, pinning him down with her groin and pressed her long enormous clit into his ass with a grunt. The puny human screamed in agony and she slammed one paw on the back of his head to silence his cries. He'd soon learn who was at the top of both the food chain AND the sexual satisfaction chain. Here in the woods, she was queen, and would have her fill of him until she was sated.

The majestic beast laid 450 pounds of her warm, thick, furry body down on his back, her breath hot on his ear, her nose wetly prodding at his neck, and at long last he was quiet and still. Her thick, throbbing clit deep inside his ass, 12,000 nerve endings alive with pleasure, she began slowly rocking herself, rutting herself into his soft, pliable, hairless flesh. She raised her head and moaned in pleasure, licking the back of his whole skull with her huge tongue.

His hole was impossibly tight and hot, and pushed her out with a fevered pressure with each forward thrust of her ample pelvis. She pressed her paw into his skull to balance herself as she rocked back and forth slowly. In and out, she fucked his ass with her hairy clit. A steady stream of blood bubbled out of his ass crack and she saw tears slipping down his dirt-streaked face. The sticky plasma allowed her to fuck him even deeper. She lapped at his cheek with her tongue, savoring his tears of pain. He remained silent as she used his limp body for her own pleasure. After several minutes, she began to feel her orgasm building inside her and began frantically humping the human, tearing his delicate skin open until she came with a great gush of her female juices pouring over and mixing with the now copious amounts of the human's blood pooling around them. The mighty queen bear roared her satisfaction and shook her head as she withdrew from the lifeless body. She snorted, looking at him and wondering if he'd live but knowing he would not. Done with him, she turned away to go check on her cubs.

She'd gone no more than a few steps when she felt her fur rise...foolish, foolish human. He'd managed to recover his gun and was going to try and shoot her. She turned back towards him roaring as his shot missed and she landed square atop him, her full weight crushing him. The satisfying snap of bones crunched beneath her as she tore open his throat viciously, hungrily. He had satisfied one hunger but not her other ...but now he would. Her mistake was letting him live.

Mercilessly she sank her teeth into the human's abdomen and feasted upon his stomach, liver and entrails. As he screamed in agonizing death, she snorted and devoured him, spitting out bones as she ate. He finally took one last breathe, those icy blue eyes blown wide open in permanent horror. She wrapped her teeth around his spinal column and dragged him back to her cave to share the meal with her cubs. As she lumbered, she noticed other human footprints and chuckled to herself. There would be no shortage of food – or sexual conquests- in the woods this season.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I can't tell you how not sorry I am for that. ;)


End file.
